


Lights will guide you (home)

by tokyopt



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sexual Assault
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2020-12-28 17:00:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21140114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokyopt/pseuds/tokyopt
Summary: The unthinkable happens during ACI 2017: someone assaults one of the skaters.How will this affect Yuzuru, Javi and the TCC family during the all important olympic season?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is from Javi’s POV so nothing too graphic is gonna show up. Trigger warning for sexual assault, nonetheless. 
> 
> This is written for fans. Not to be shared or shown outside fandom places. The use of this piece by media is strictly forbidden.
> 
> All mistakes are my own. Not beta read.

**Lights will guide you home**

**And ignite your bones**

**And I will try to**

**Fix you**

**  
Chapter 1**

Javi shivered.

He finished waving to the crowd and turned to Tracy, holding his jacket and tissue box and drink. She handed him his jacket wordlessly, the many years working together tuning her to his moods and needs, like the good coach she was.

“Thanks.” he nodded and slipped his warming jacket on. “I’m gonna change. The costume is soaked.”

“Get a hot shower for those muscles.” Brian added, approaching them from the side.

“Yuzu?” Tracy asked, like the mama bird she was, looking for her chicks.

“He went straight to the changing room. He must be finished by now.”

Both coaches exchanged significant looks and Javi sighed. Losing was always hard on his Japanese rinkmate, but being  _ third  _ against Javi’s first place had to be nigh on unbearable. Javi knew it wasn’t anything personal against him, and in fact after a few days of self-imposed distance, Yuzuru was always particular in chasing down Javi for a big hug, a lopsided smile and congratulations.

Anyway, it was just a minor competition at the start of the season, and even Javi’s winning performance had been far from perfect.

“I’ll make sure he isn’t watching the free on his ipod.”

Brian snorted and Tracy patted Javi’s shoulder amiably.

Javi stomped down the corridor towards the men’s lockers, already thinking about pulling down the zipper itching at his neck and peeling off the wet and cooling costume.

Somebody left the locker room and held the door for Javi.

“Thanks.” Javi muttered and walked into the empty and silent room. He sat down on a bench with a groan, and even before working on his costume, he bent down and started unlacing his boots.

After so many years, he did it almost automatically and let his eyes wander to the skating boot laying under the bench. He stopped working on his laces and fished the boot out. It still had a black cover half wrapped around it and even without it, Javi would have no doubt identifying this particular boot, especially with the name engraved on the blade as well as the little wings. He had looked at it, and its previous versions, for years.

Javi sat back up and looked at the single boot in puzzlement. It wasn’t like Yuzuru to be this careless with his precious skates. Speaking of which, where  _ was  _ Yuzuru? Javi didn’t hear any water running back in the showers, and the locker room was empty.

Javi finished with his skates and took them off. He padded on stockinged feet towards the shower room when he spotted the other boot. And the bloody hand peeking from under one of the benches.

Even many, many years later, Javi would never forget the feeling of that moment. The fear, the adrenaline, the utter silence as for what seemed like forever, even his heart stopped beating, before everything rushed forward in a cacophony of movement and sound, blood pounding in his ears.

Javi threw himself on his knees and looked under the bench. Stuffed under it lay Yuzuru Hanyu. Javi reached a hand but stopped himself. A new and sudden wave of gripping fear reached him. He touched the outstretched arm softly at the wrist and felt the rhythmic thud-thud of a heartbeat.

With a coolness of mind Javi wasn’t sure he got from, he hurried to his bag to get his cell phone.

“Brian. Come to the locker room now. It’s Yuzu.”

Javi unceremoniously ended the call and rushed back to Yuzuru. He finally started noticing things. How the skating boot’s blade was bloody as well. He nudged the boot slightly away and tried to slide under the bench as much as physically possible.

“Yuzu? Yuzu, can you hear me? It’s Javi.”

There were sounds by the doors and footsteps approached at speed. Javi half knelt up and raised a fist. Brian turned the corner followed by Kikuchi. They both stopped in shock.

“What happened?” Brian asked, while Kikuchi immediately slid his backpack onto the floor and knelt next to Javi, looking under the bench.

“I… I think he was attacked.” Javi mumbled, the reality finally sinking in.

“What?” Brian frowned in shock. It seemed impossible in the safe surroundings of a small competition.

“We need police, Brian-san.” Kikuchi said. He competently took a towel from his backpack and with the help of it as a buffer, gently pulled Yuzuru’s unconscious body from under the bench.

It was clear that Yuzuru’s thin, fragile costume had not been either of much protection or barrier against his attacker. The ripped cloth revealed enough of Yuzuru’s naked and battered body.

From where he was kneeling down, Javi saw Brian’s fist’s clenching.

“I’m gonna call security. Tracy is with Yumi. We need to get Yuzuru out of here, now.” Brian said firmly. He turned on his heels, already with his cell in hand.

“How can I help?” Javi offered.

Kikuchi gave him a quick, but deeply assessing look. Javi had never really talked to the older man: he kept himself to himself, and was generally regarded as a quiet, but ever present shadow in Yuzuru’s team. But Javi saw the care he took with all of Yuzuru’s belongings and the support he gave him in such small, apparently pedestrian actions, as well as the comfort the presence of a countryman likely gave Yuzuru, something Javi well understood.

“We get clothes.” Kikuchi said.

“Right. I’ll go get them.”

Javi went back to the lockers and searched for Yuzuru’s trolley. He randomly grabbed a bunch of black training clothes and brought them back to Kikuchi, as well as Yuzuru’s trainers.

Kikuchi gently slid track pants up Yuzuru’s legs and wrapped an open warming jacket around his torso.

Brian appeared with a member of security.

“Is he okay to be transported? Should we call an ambulance?”

“I think…” Kikuchi paused. “Better not.” He gave a long look to Brian, who nodded.

“Ah, yes, yes, I’ll get a car. I’ll drive us there.”

Javi moved forward and without prompt, scooped up Yuzuru’s limp form into his arms. He somehow looked small and light and immaterial. So different from the bigger than life presence than seemed to shimmer across any icy surface, into every corner of huge arenas.

“Let’s do this discretely.” Brian warned. “It’s to nobody’s advantage to publicize this. Security is going to lead you to a back exit and I’ll wait there with the car.”

Kikuchi nodded and grabbed Yuzuru’s Japan jacket.

“We cover him.” he suggested.

“No.” Javi said. “Use my España one.”

While Brian left for the car, Kikuchi helped settle Yuzuru more comfortably in the cradle of Javi’s arms, and threw Javi’s jacket half over one of his shoulders, so that the fall of the parka would cover most of Yuzuru’s upper body, including his head.

The way out of the venue was uneventful and soon they were at the hospital.

Javi was left behind while Brian and Kikuchi went in with Yuzuru’s unconscious form laid out on a stretcher and rushed into the emergency room.

He paced around bored, until he saw Tracy come walking in a rush, Yumi Hanyu behind her. Javi silently pointed towards the doors and both women disappeared inside.

Ten minutes later Tracy came back out and sighed. Javi patted her shoulder and she turned to give him a hug.

“How are you Javi?” she asked.

“How am I? How are  _ you _ ? How is Mrs Hanyu?”

“I’m ok. Yumi is… well, she’s a strong woman. She’s managing.”

“And… Yuzuru?” Javi asked quietly.

Tracy’s eyes started watering and Javi held his breath.

“He’s gonna be okay, right? Is anything broken? There’s nothing permanent... He can still skate, right?”

Tracy pulled him into another hug.

“Yeah, he’s tough stuff, our Yuzu. He’ll be okay.”

Javi rested his chin on Tracy’s shoulder, tightened the hug, and taking the chance that he didn’t have to look in her eyes and she didn’t have to look at his face, he asked.

“Did he…? I mean, was he…?”

“Yes.”

Javi stood in shock in the hospital waiting room, while Tracy sobbed against his shoulder.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had been muling the sexual assault trope for a while, but was too scared to write it. Finally, it was the start of olympic season and Yuzu had just skated a world record in the short and a bombed seimei for a silver in ACI.
> 
> To avoid my biggest fear, which was to jinz Yuzu, I changed placements and GP attributions on purpose. Also, to avoid a very fantastically quick recovery scenario, I tried to imagine the ‘worst’ that could happen on an olympic season to Yuzu. Little did I know how much worse the reality was gonna be.
> 
> I wrote most of this 2 years ago between ACI and NHK. It’s been pretty much stuck since then, so I’m gonna start posting it and hope for inspiration. It is almost complete, but still a WIP.
> 
> This is dedicated to my favourite yuzuvier authors, who keep me in lovely fics and keep inspiring me, fieryrondo, sophiahelix, someitems, missmegara and fuchsia, and all the wonderful readers of this pairing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a small interlude from Brian's POV at the end of the chapter, as I felt the need to have an outside perspective, since in the beginning Javi is a bit out of the loop.  


Under Brian’s orders, Javi was quickly picked up by event crew, taken back to the hotel and took the previously scheduled flight back to Toronto, with Tracy.

They had managed to keep everything under wraps, in spite of the Japanese fan’s suspicions, not having spotted Yuzuru, his mother or Kikuchi-san anywhere after the event, not even the airport. Of course they were not aware that all three were still at a local hospital and had not actually flown back, either to Toronto or to Japan.

Tracy kept things going at the Cricket Club and only their shared anxious looks, gave the smallest evidence to what had happened.

After his afternoon practice session, he stopped by Brian’s office and knocked.

“Can I have a word?” he asked Tracy.

She sighed and signalled to the door.

Javi walked in, closed the door and took the chair.

“When is Brian coming back? How is Yuzu?”

“Brian is coming back after tomorrow. He’s done all he can. The police were called, Yumi also called the embassy and the JSF, so now it’s up to them.”

“And Yuzu?”

Tracy shifted in her seat and pursed her lips.

“He wasn’t badly injured. Physically he’ll need a few weeks to… recover. Sprains and contusions and the like.” she paused. “He hasn’t talked to Brian yet, so Brian is unsure of what he wants to do. He’ll let us know.” Tracy said with more conviction that she felt.

Javi frowned.

“But next competition is in 3 weeks.”

“He’s withdrawing.” Tracy said and Javi gapped.

“What?! But it’s a Grand Prix stage! He’ll miss the final!”

“Yes.” Tracy confirmed.

Javi hung his head and stared at the hands clasped tightly between his knees.

“Is he coming back? To skating.”

“Yes.” Tracy stated with the same certainty.

He looked up at her face.

“Has he said anything…”

“He’s Yuzuru Hanyu.” Tracy answered with finality.

Javi took a moment to lick his lips and gather some courage.

“Have they found anything about what happened? His attacker?”

“Well, the venue doesn’t exactly have a great deal of cameras or security. But I hear Yuzuru has managed to describe him. Also they have some… evidence.”

“_Hijo de puta _.” Javi spit between clenched teeth.

“They are gonna get this guy, but that’s nothing to do with us. Our role is to support Yuzuru, he’s the one we should think about. Not waste our time on a fucking piece of trash.”

Javi stared at Tracy for a moment and then burst out laughing.

“_ Mama _ Tracy showing her claws.” he teased.

“You bet I am. Nobody messes around with one of my kids.” and she pointed at him. “You included. So get your ass home and get some rest. Practice tomorrow again. You have competitions of your own to worry about.”

Javi got up and mock saluted her, before leaving the office.

Brian’s mood on his return was bleak. And rumours regarding Yuzu’s apparent disappearance following the last competition started to mount significantly, especially in Japan, forcing the JSF to release a short statement informing that Yuzuru was back in Japan for personal matters and would therefore train there until next competition.

Whether that was actually true, was anybody’s guess, and certainly Javi was not privy to any additional information on Yuzuru’s whereabouts and condition.

So he put his head down, focused on his skating and managed a much more satisfying Gold at his GP stage.

But now that he was done with that and that he had Brian all to himself, he could finally ask some questions and hopefully get some answers.

They were in Javi’s hotel room, doing a quick review of the competition and what aspects to work on.

“What about Yuzu?” Javi went straight to the point.

Brian put down the papers he was holding and sighed.

“You shouldn’t worry about Yuzu. He’s a rinkmate, but he’s also your competition. We have to keep this separate or else…”

“Bullshit.” Javi got up from the side of the bed he was seating on. He could feel blood pounding in his temples. “I found him Brian. I… I saw…”

Brian went to him and forcefully wrapped him in a hug.

“I know. I know, Javi. I saw it too.” Brian gently led Javi to sit back down. “Come on, sit.”

“Have you even talked to him?”

“No.” Brian admitted. He sat next to Javi, shoulders slumped. “He’s refusing to take my calls. I’ve only managed to talk to his mom. And the people from JSF.”

Brian hid his face behind his hands. “I’m not sure he’ll forgive me. I’m not sure I’ll forgive myself.”

“Brian…” Javi whispered, shocked at the revelations of his coach’s state of mind.

His coach slid his hands down and blinked away his wet eyes. He patted Javi’s knee.

“Don’t worry about Yuzuru. We all want the best for him. It’ll be okay.”

Javi stared dubiously at Brian, but decided not to push the topic any more. For now.

Walking into the rink, rubbing his sleepy eyes, Javi missed how everyone’s eyes turned to him. It took him a turn on the ice and coming back for his coffee cup to realize the attention.

“What?” he turned to fellow Javier. “_Qué _?”

“Trophée Bompard starts today. Rumour is Yuzuru is withdrawing.”

Javi took a sip of his coffee.

“You don’t look surprised.” Javier pointed out.

Javi shrugged nonchalantly.

“I don’t know. He hasn’t been around and you know Brian and Tracy keep things separate between skaters.”

“What bullshit, Javi. You have been low key checking him out for years. And I don’t just mean his skating. Also I know he talks about you with Brian, so I assume the vice versa is also true.”

Javi didn’t even know where to start with the amount of new information Javier had just sprung up on him.

“What the… what do you mean _ you know _ he talks to Brian about me?”

“Funny how you decide to ask about that and not about the way you stare at his ass.” Javier looked at Javi’s I-am-about-to-explode expression and carried on. “Yeah, I’ve heard him tell Brian about how ‘Javi’s left side is stiff’ and how ‘Javi hurt hip in fall’.”

Javier’s high pitched English accent imitation of Yuzuru was uncanny.

“Also a lot of complaining about your laziness but that’s mainly from Brian.”

Javi punched the other skater’s shoulder.

“Well, _ I _ don’t talk to Brian about Yuzu.”

“_Liar, liar, pants on fire _.” Javier sing-songed as he skated away.

Javi threw his coffee cup away, put on his guards and got off the ice. He took off the skating boots he had just tied on 10 minutes ago and went into the leisure room.

At least 10 skaters of all ages were sitting around, eyes glued to the TV screen in the corner. 

“What are you doing?” He asked absently, looking for his snack bars.

“Sasha has hooked her laptop to the tv and we’re watching the practice stream from Bompard.” A junior girl said.

He found a spot to stand and leaned a shoulder against the wall.

They watched as one practice session finished and another was announced. Suddenly everybody cheered as the camera picked up on Yuzuru, followed by Brian carrying Pooh-san, along with Kikuchi-san.

Javi felt his mouth go dry. Yuzuru looked _ terrible _. Haggard. Old. Deep shadows under his eyes. His head slightly bowed, hiding his eyes beneath his fringe.

There was a silent moment of pause for the Cricket club skaters to realize this before one of the younger girls gasped in shock.

Javi could feel that everybody wanted to look at him and the way they were pretending they didn’t, so he quickly took his leave.

Tracy was unsurprised to find him at her office.

“I thought he was withdrawing.” Javi started.

“That was the plan.” Tracy sighed. “There’s no way he’s physically ready for a competition. He has barely been on the ice for a month and is covered in bruises.”

Tracy pursed her lips suddenly, realizing she might have said too much.

“No, tell me.” Javi demanded. “How is his ankles? Knees? Hips?”

Tracy gave up with a sigh and they both sat on each side on the desk.

“He was not hurt too badly there. It’s mainly his torso. He tried using his blades to defend himself and got his own hands cut up pretty badly. He was also either kicked or punched in the stomach, so the old scarring became an issue again. He won’t be able to hold the rotations, and some spins will be difficult.”

“What about the rest?”

“Javi…”

“Tell me.” Javi almost screamed.

“We think Yuzu was unconscious for most of what followed. He was hurt, but the doctor said it could have been much worse if he’d resisted.”

“Geeesh, how great.” Javi jeered.

Tracy had no comment to offer to that. The silence stretched for a beat.

“So what’s the plan now?”

“I don’t know…” Tracy sighed. “He basically called Brian out of the blue and said he was competing. Brian has gone to meet him, but we have no idea whether he has even been on the ice, much less whether he practiced at all.”

“Wow.” Javi couldn’t even imagine going to a competition like that.

“I guess we’ll find out soon enough. Brian is calling me after official practice.”

“Ok.”

“But Javi… don’t get too involved. You have to think of yourself. Focus on your season.”

“I know.” Javi got up and headed to the door. He turned back. “But that’s easier said than done.”

That night, after dinner, and finally settled on his bed, body sore from practice, Javi finally pulled up his laptop and searched for Yuzuru’s practice videos. They weren’t difficult to find as they seem to be what the whole skating community was talking about.

He had already read some reactions on social media, so he was somewhat prepared. Still seeing Yuzu popping every single jump was not a common sight. In addition, Javi could see how his shoulders were tense and how he was constantly touching his belly.

Javi grabbed his cell phone and stared at it for a long time. Finally he taped out a message and turned down to sleep.

Across the ocean, a screen lit up with a message “_Ganbatte_.”

  
  


_ **Interlude** _

Brian

Brian sat next to Yuzu on the Kiss and Cry, holding Pooh. He waited for Yuzuru to slip his jacket on, before passing him a tissue. They exchanged no words while waiting for the score. They focused on the slow mo repetitions and Brian took note of all the mistakes. He didn’t really had anything to say about them: they were clearly a result of little ice time and fresh injuries.

“Let’s go.”

Yuzu nodded and again bowed to the audience. He got up and Brian followed.

“How are you feeling? Let’s have Kikuchi help you stretch.”

In front of him Yuzu nodded.

They were walking down the corridor backstage, heading for the changing rooms. Yuzu had not allowed any media time for this event.

Brian was unconsciously looking down, observing Yuzu’s boots, how he was walking with no stutter or limp. The boots slowed and stopped and Brian looked up at Yuzuru, inquiringly. Yuzu laid a hand on his shoulder and Brian patted his back.

“How are you feeling, Yuzu?” Brian asked quietly. He heard Yuzu mumble something in Japanese and it took him a second to try to make sense of it, before he realized something was wrong. He saw Yuzu’s eyes roll back in his head and held on to him, bringing him down to the floor slowly.

“Yuzu.” he whispered, holding the limp body close. His talented, tough young student, who had been through so much and was trying so hard to pretend nothing had happened.

Kikuchi, walking a few feet behind them, rushed forward with an exclamation.

“Brian-san!”

Brian touched Yuzu’s forehead and sighed. 

“He’s running a fever. We need to cool him down.”

He struggled to get his other arm under Yuzu and back on his feet. Yuzu was not as light as he looked and Brian was not as young.

He managed to carry him to the changing rooms and laid Yuzu down on a massage bed.

Kikuchi hurried to get some ice, and together they worked to unzip and unbutton the top part of Yuzu’s costume off. They nestled ice bags under his armpits and got a barely conscious groan of protest from him. Brian covered Yuzu with a big towel and held an ice bag on Yuzu’s forehead.

After a few minutes, Brian heard some mumbling in Japanese and a hand tried to push the ice away.

“Hush.” Brian soothed, holding onto the limp fingers.

Kikuchi appeared with Mrs Hanyu and Team Japan’s medic. Mrs Hanyu soothingly whispered to her son, while taking over Brian’s job. The medic measured Yuzu’s fever and medicated him.

“He needs rest.” he said looking both at Brian and Kikuchi, the latter who nodded darkly.

“Come on.” Brian said. He pulled the towel off and Kikuchi hurried to gather all the melted ice bags. Yuzu sat up on the stretcher helped by his mom and Brian wrapped the towel around him. “Up we go.” He hefted Yuzu onto his arms, who squeaked indignantly.

“I heavy” he complained.

“Yes, you are.” Brian groaned. “So stop wiggling about.”

Almost on cue, Yuzu sighed in defeat and rested his head on Brian’s shoulder. Brian smiled to himself. He followed Kikuchi and Mrs Hanyu out.

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

The rink was like a church, almost a religious silence, merely the scratch and slide of sharp blades on cold ice and deep breaths and gasps of skaters landing or failing their elements.

Javi glanced around for an explanation and quickly spotted Brian Orser, head coach of the Cricket Club, in his usual spot on the side of the ice.

Before Javi could take a step further, a slim figure in black moved away from Brian, having been concealed from Javi’s view by Brian’s larger, parka clad shape.

Javi gulped. He hesitated a moment between rushing forward or staying put, but the coward in him definitely put his tail between his legs, and he moved to one of the benches to put his skates on.

With that done, Javi looked at Yuzuru skating for a few minutes, before getting up and clunking in his guards to Brian.

“Welcome back.”

“Thanks Javi. How was the week? Tracy tells me it’s going well.”

“I guess.” Javi said sheepishly. “How was yours?” He looked pointedly at Yuzuru, simply skating around the rink with a frankly scary expression. And Javi was familiar with plenty of Yuzuru Hanyu’s scary expressions.

“Hard.” Brian sighed. “But now we’re back.” Brian gave him a measuring look. “Come by my office later.”

“Sure.” Javi nodded, trying to hide the nervous feeling he always got when he was called to Brian’s office. The mischievous eight-year old Javi Fernandez who was frequently caught doing pranks in school always resurfaced in those moments.

Javi took off his guards and moved onto the ice. He took a few turns to gain speed and warm his legs. He looked anxiously at Yuzuru, but his Japanese rinkmate seemed lost in a world all his own, so Javi took Tracy’s advice and just focused on his own work.

Later that evening he knocked on Brian’s door and was bid inside. Tracy was also there and she smiled at him.

“Hey Javi.”

“Hey.”

“Ok, so we are fully aware this is crossing the line and we would never ask you this in normal circumstances, but…”

“Is this about Yuzu?”

“Yes.” Brian sighed. “Yuzuru himself has not said a word, but I’ve been told that he feels uncomfortable being in locker rooms alone or with strange people. Kikuchi has done as much as possible, and I’ve tried to help as well, and Mrs Hanyu is not even allowed there, so…”

“Brian, I’ll help.” Javier was almost relieved. “That’s nothing! It’s not like it’s an effort on my part: I actually have to go and get changed.”

“Are you sure? You would have to be pretty much glued to Yuzu.”

That gave Javi some pause.

“And is he okay with that? Is he okay with me…”  _ And what I saw _ was left unsaid.

“I’ve been told that is not an issue.”

Javi frowned at that wording.

“Well, if he’s ok with it, I don’t mind, it’s not a big deal.”

“Great.” Brian seemed relieved. “We don’t want to have this impact you any more than it has to, but it would be a big help for Yuzuru.”

“Thank you Javi. You’re a good friend.” Tracy finally spoke.

“No problem. Thanks guys.” And Javi left.

Of course all this was for competitions. In the safety of the Cricket Club, both Brian and Tracy looked like mama chickens flapping around the smallest chick in the coop.

Javi was late in leaving the club after a gym session. The ice rink was long empty of skaters and teachers and classes. But the lights were still on. Javi paused by the lounge windows, hiding in the shadows. What he saw startled him: Tracy was kneeling on the ice, next to a shape all in black sprawled on the white hard surface, long legs akimbo. She was clearly trying to cajole Yuzu into something by the way she was bending towards him, speaking softly, rubbing his back. He could see Yuzu shaking his head like the stubborn mule he was. Finally, Javi spotted Brian, standing on the side, looking on anxiously, arms crossed over his chest.

Something Tracy was saying seemed to be making some headway into the japanese skater, because there was some hesitant nodding and Tracy looked up at Brian. Brian swooped down on both Tracy and Yuzu and gathered Yuzu’s limp form to him. Javi thought Yuzu was shaking but couldn’t really be sure.

In a surprising move, Brian scooped Yuzu up into his arms and along with Tracy skated back to the edge of the ice. The three of them disappeared down the corridor to the changing rooms and Javi took the chance to leave.

Javi sat down heavily on the bench and let out a deep breath. He looked across to Yuzu unlacing his own boots.

“How are you Yuzu?” He asked quietly. Tonight they were alone in the changing rooms.

Yuzu froze in his movements.

“I’m ok.” He said and kept pulling on his laces, without even looking up.

“How are the jumps going?”

Yuzu looked up finally. He studied Javi for a second.

“Quad sal is hard.”

Javi snorted.

“But the triple axel you do with eyes closed from standing.”

Yuzu blinked before his lips stretched almost milimetrically.

“Quad harder than triple.” He repeated his usual tease.

Javi grabbed the thing closest to him, his soakers, and threw them at Yuzu. Yuzu batted them away and let out a peal of laughter.

Both looked at each other surprised by the sudden and rare laugh.

“I’m ok.” Yuzuru repeated.

“Good.”

And they both went back to their boots.   
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

** _Interlude_ **

Brian

He wasn’t ok. He wasn’t ok at all. He watched as Yuzu skated around the rink, talking to himself and gesturing with his hands.

They had rescheduled most of Yuzu’s practices for off hours, even if this had added a burden on both him and Tracy, doing extra hours every day. He had been secretive about this, even within the Club, for fear of being called partial to one student above the others.

But Yuzu’s situation required special handling, and both Brian and Tracy were committed to doing anything in their power to help Yuzu. Even his other student, most likely to take issue with this treatment, Javi, was completely in agreement with them.

“Alright. Another runthrough.” Brian clapped his hands and moved to the audio system. 

Yuzu took his starting position and the music started. He launched into his first jump and popped it, a double. Same for the next jump. Brian could see Yuzu set up the axel extra carefully, before launching into it and muscling his way around the three and a half rotations. Wobbly spins, but still the same quality of edges and steps. He could hear Yuzu’s scream as he took off for the last jump even above the echoing music.

Yuzu held the final position and the music stopped. For a second there was silence and then Yuzu crumbled onto the ice and lay there unmoving.

Brian sighed. He gave him a few seconds, before stepping on the ice. He slid to Yuzu.

“Up.” He ordered in his usual coach voice.

He saw Yuzu’s fist clench.

“Up up, what are you waiting for? Cool down is not laying on your ass on the ice.”

Yuzu struggled to get up, obviously both physically and mentally exhausted. Brian didn’t touch him. He did skate next to him for the cool down though.

“That’s enough. Good work, Yuzu. See you tomorrow.”

Yuzu nodded and headed off ice. He bowed to it and then to Brian.

“Thank you Brian.” He said and quickly walked to the lockers.

“You are welcome.” Brian sighed to himself. He stepped off ice and saw Yuzu waiting for him by the locker’s door. “Right.”

Brian hurried to the locker and Yuzu followed. He took off his boots slowly, while Yuzu quickly took off his skates, put them away and changed clothes. He was ready and by the door, when he bowed again to Brian.

“See you tomorrow Brian.”

“See you.” Brian waved him away.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  


Both Javi and Yuzu were assigned for the next GP stage.

Javi tried to forget about his rinkmate’s troubles and focused on his own preparation. He definitely needed it if he wanted to make it to the Grand Prix Final.

The flight with Brian and Tracy was long and tiring. Yuzu was flying from Japan with his usual team. They all met up for a quick, fuss free dinner at the hotel, before retiring to fight jet lag.

The next morning, Javi was struggling to keep his eyes open for the 6 am practice and registration. Brian and Tracy were talking in hushed tones in front of him and somewhere to his left he could hear the sound of muffled music coming from Yuzu’s headphones.

“You’re all set Javi. You too Yuzu. You can go and get ready, we’ll meet you by the rink.” Brian said. He gave Javi a long look and it took a second for Javi’s brain to come online enough for him to understand.

“No worries.” He nodded to Brian and followed Yuzu with his own bag.

The changing rooms were wide and bright and already full of sleepy and grumpy skaters. Yuzu and Javi simply changed into their skating boots and put their things away before heading for the rink.

Javi’s practice went well. He felt good, his jumps were solid and consistent and he did a clean runthrough.

Yuzuru on the other hand, was falling on every quad and even popping some triples. It was obvious his core was bothering him, as well as the fact that he had lost the feeling in some of his jumps. He was currently doing one of his scary faces, while Brian muttered to him from the boards.

As Javi left the ice, the somber mood in the rink was almost palpable. He dutifully followed Yuzu to the changing rooms, changed into clean, dry clothes, and messed around with his skates until Yuzu was also ready.

As they were leaving the changing rooms, he felt a slight pull on his warming jacket.

“Arigato Javi.” Yuzu said softly as he passed him by, before speeding up his step and heading out in front of Javi.

By the end of the weekend Javi had a silver medal around his neck and a ticket to the Grand Prix Final.

Yuzuru had not made the podium and was out of the final.

Javi had intently avoided even glancing at Yuzuru. He had seen the consternation in Brian and Tracy’s faces. He had seen the Japanese fans crying in the audience.

He finished waving to the crowd and headed to Brian. Brian handed him his guards.

“Where’s Yuzu? Has he gone to the changing rooms?” He asked immediately.

“No. He went straight back to the hotel with his mother and Kikuchi and Tracy. There has been some news.”

“About?”

“The police has made an arrest.”

Javi inhaled sharply in surprise.

“Let’s go.”

They quickly got on one of the shuttles back to the hotel, Javi not even bothering changing except for his skating boots.

Brian’s room became a sort of war room for the evening. After a quick shower, Javi joined Brian and Tracy there. 

“So what’s the news?” Javi took a seat.

“As far as I can tell they got the guy. He was working at the rink as an apprentice with the ice crew. He has priors in assault.” Brian paused. ”Sexual assault. But they didn’t check him out because he wasn’t in contact with the kids.”

Javi had had enough. He got up.

“Where’s Yuzu?”

“He went back to his room with his mom. He didn’t want to talk to me.” Brian sighed. “I think we better give him some room. Today has been… challenging.”

Javi didn’t know whether to laugh at the understatement of the year or hit something. He opted for going down to the hotel gym and work himself to oblivion. The exertions of the day finally caught up with him after less than an hour and Javi dragged himself back to his room.

Yumi Hanyu was knocking on his door softly.

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

“Yumi.”

“Ah, Habi.” she seemed almost surprised to see him, in spite of being the one looking for him.

“Can I help you?”

She twisted her hands and looked at him for a moment.

“Need help. With Yuzu. He not talking. Maybe talk to Habi.”

“Me?!”

Javi was lost for words. Everybody knew how verbose Yuzu was in Japanese and how he clammed up in English. They barely spoke outside the rink, and inside of it it was mostly in Yuzu’s strange “skate-ish” language, which consisted of sounds and gestures and a lot of touching and pointing at body parts, edges and marks on the ice. What the hell, the least he could do was try. Maybe Yuzu just didn’t want to talk to his mom. Javi’s heart tightened at that. He was pretty sure he wouldn’t want to talk to his mother if he had been through what Yuzu had been through.

“I’ll try.”

He followed Yumi to Yuzu’s room and she keyed open the door for him.

“I leave. Thank you.” she patted him softly on the arm and turned on her heels.

Javi walked into the room quietly and closed the door behind him.

“Yuzu, it’s me, Javi.” He announced.

He went down the short hallway and into the room proper. Yuzu was still in his costume and sport gear, half laying on the bed. His eyes were red and puffy and his face wet. He said something in Japanese and put one hand out, clearly wishing Javi at a distance. However he couldn’t hold out a sob, and Javi was on him in an instant. If there was something Javi couldn’t stand was someone crying. He enveloped Yuzu’s shaking form in his arms and tucked him against himself, petting his hair.

“ _ Estoy aquí. Todo va a estar bien. Estarás bien. Estoy aquí _ .” he endlessly whispered, while Yuzu mumbled Japanese against his shoulder, hands clenching on Javi’s jacket.

Eventually, the physical and mental toll of the day weighed on them both and Javi lay them down on the bed. Yuzu tried to push away, but Javi grabbed him tighter and Yuzu finally lost all fight, body slumped against bed and Javi, breathing slowing, until he let himself be defeated by sleep. Javi eased his hold a little, checked that Yuzu was sleeping and comfortable, and pulled him close again. He needed to put Yuzu under the sheets. And turn off the lights. And go to his own room. He closed his eyes.

  
  


Javi woke up with a jolt. His neck was killing him from the angle it was in, half his skull felt numb from where it rested against the bed’s headboard, and his left arm was all pins and needles.

Next to him in bed, curled away from him and on himself, Yuzu slept.

Javi slumped down in bed into a better angle and looked down at Yuzu. He had never really looked at him this well and never this close. He could see some shadow on his upper lip and around his sideburns and smirked. People liked to think of Yuzu as this permanently 19 year old with the boyish looks, but he had been growing and getting stronger with the years. His round cheeks had turned into a sharp jaw, there were small lines on the corner of his angled eyes from laughing, and deep shadows under his eyes from lack of sleep. His nose constantly blocked, his half opened mouth made a heavy breathing sound, his full upper lip swollen by sleep almost bid for attention to its cupid bow...

The sun streaming through the windows broke through Javi’s reflections and he finally decided to get up. He rolled out of bed and did some stretches. His body was sore all over from the skate and not doing a decent recovery after, and also from having rolled around in bed with Yuzu completely dressed and with his sneakers on to boot.

He turned around and saw Yuzuru had rolled over and was watching him. Javi bent down by the side of the bed and put his hand out to Yuzu’s neck.

“I’m going now. How are you feeling? Sleep?”

Yuzu nodded and snuggled his face into the covers.

Javi pulled a blanket over him, closed the heavy curtains and tip toed out.

  
  


Going back to the Cricket Club’s rink was anti-climatic.

All the other skaters were studiously avoiding Yuzuru, not that the Japanese skater even noticed, and Javi’s practice and planning all revolved around the GPF. And for the first time since he’d been sharing Brian as coach, Yuzuru’s was not. But he had Japan Nationals to prepare for, and he definitely had a hard battle ahead for that, Javi thought as he saw Yuzu pop another quad sal.

He put down his water bottle and stepped back onto the ice. Yuzuru slid to him and threw himself at Javi in a hug. Javi almost fell down on the ice, but managed to hang on to Yuzu and his balance.

“What are you doing?” he asked at the skater half hanging from his neck.

“I never say congrats for the final to Javi.”

“There’s no need.”

“Yes need. Must.” Yuzu slid backwards and grabbing onto Javi’s jacket pulled him along. Javi laughed and widening his leg stance, increased the ice friction. He managed to stop them and using Yuzu’s hold on his jacket, pulled the other skater up to him.

“What’s up with your quad sal?” he asked softly but seriously.

“Nothing.” Yuzu looked away, but one gloved hand unconsciously came down to touch his belly.

“Could you guys get a room and let the rest practice?” Javier Raya shouted as he skated by.

“Eh?” Yuzu looked at Javi.

“I keep telling him… he’s not funny at all!”Javi shouted back at Javier, who cackled from the end of the rink.

But the moment had been interrupted and Yuzu had quickly made himself scarce. Javi grumbled and cursed Javier’s terrible timing under his breath.

  
  


Of course having Yuzuru Hanyu miss qualification for the GPF was a scandal of epic proportions in Japan. The JSF statement of an unspecified injury did nothing to assuage the fans’s concerns or the conspiracy theories.

Javi was blissfully unaware of all this, until the night he opened his door and Yuzuru Hanyu fell into his arms.

“Yuzu? Yuzu!” He hung onto a gasping Yuzu with one arm while he closed his door with the other. “What are you doing here? How did you even get here?” Javi himself had only a faint idea of where Yuzu lived with his mom and Yuzu had never been to Javi’s.

“Come on…” he held onto Yuzu and felt him shake. It was obvious his state of distress. “It’s ok, Yuzu, it’ll be ok…” Yuzu’s body suddenly became heavy and loose. “Yuzu?!  _ Puta madre _ !” Javi managed to half grab onto Yuzu and half to his clothes and not drop him. “ _ Mierda, mierda _ !!!” He mumbled as he got a better hold on the unconscious Yuzu and laid him down on the sofa.

In the background his cell was ringing. He touched Yuzu’s cheek softly to check he was breathing and rushed to his phone. It was Brian.

“Brian!”

“Javi! Yuzu…”

“He’s here!”

Both men paused to take a breath.

“Thank God.” Brian sighed relieved.

“What the hell happened? What is he doing here?”

“A newspaper found out about the police report. They investigated and found out everything. It just came out in Japan.”

“Holy shit.” Javi was in shock.

“I’m gonna put the Club on media lockdown and I already have the JSF on my back. Yumi called me completely distraught because Yuzu had disappeared.”

“He’s here, I have him.”

“I’ll let her know. He might need a bit of space.”

Javi glanced at the unmoving form on the sofa.

“Yeah.”

Javi hung up and stood looking down at Yuzu, thinking of what to do. He went to his bedroom to get a pillow and a blanket, but thought better of it. Looking at Yuzu on his sofa broke his heart. He softly carried him to his own bed, laid him down, gently took off his jacket and sneakers and pulled the covers over him.

He went to get a glass of water and on returning, found Yuzu blinking up, looking groggy and confused.

“Javi.” He whispered, voice low and raw.

“Here, have some water.” He helped Yuzu sit up and held onto the glass while Yuzu took a few sips of water. “Back down, here we go.” He ordered, holding onto the covers and tucking them over Yuzu again.

He saw a teardrop leave the corner of Yuzu’s eye and wiped it away.

“ _ Estoy aquí. Todo va a estar bien. Estarás bien. Estoy aquí _ .”

Yuzu smiled, a few more teardrops set free, and shook his head.

“Don’t argue with me, Hanyu.” Javi whispered.

Yuzu half laughed, half sobbed.

“Want to talk about it?”

Yuzu seemed to think about it, biting his lip. Javi was surprised he didn’t immediately said no, so he waited patiently.

“They know. Everybody know.” Yuzu said tentatively. “I have much shame.”

“You have nothing to be ashamed of. You were attacked by a damn criminal.”

“He hurt me.” Yuzu started crying again.

Javi bent down and kissed Yuzu’s messy hair.

“I know. But I don’t think any less of you and neither does anybody. It was not your fault, you have nothing to be ashamed of, you are no more and no less than you were before.” He whispered to Yuzu’s hair. “Are you listening to me, Yuzuru Hanyu?”

Yuzu only nodded.

“Ok.” Javi moved back and softly ruffled Yuzu’s fringe. “Want me to go?”

“Javi no.” Yuzu reached a hand out from the covers.

“Alright.” Javi sat on the side of the bed and held Yuzu’s hand until his fingers started loosening and his eyes growing heavy.

“Javi…” Yuzu mumbled.

“I’m here.” Javi whispered, patting those long, slim fingers.

Finally Yuzu fell deeply asleep. Javi also got ready for bed and slid under the covers next to Yuzu.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estoy aquí. Todo va a estar bien. Estarás bien. Estoy aquí - I’m here. Everything will be alright. You’ll be ok. I’m here.
> 
> Puta madre- holy shit/crap/wtf
> 
> Mierda - shit


	5. GPF

The first week after the news of Yuzuru’s attack came out was the worst and the most challenging. Despite the media block, Japanese media were camped outside the Cricket Club limits, waiting for Yuzu and his mother, or Brian and Tracy, or even him, Javi. Especially since photos finally surfaced of Javi carrying somebody hidden under his España jacket.

For Javi it was a time when he got to know Yuzu a lot better. He was no more just an exciting and talented competitor and rinkmate. He was also human and fragile and right now, a bit broken. And in spite of a really terrible English, he had a wicked sense of humour and quite a good poker face.

Javi had even been invited for dinner at the Hanyu’s. After an excellent japanese dinner, courtesy of Yumi, Javi was trying to digest all the food in his belly, half sprawled on Yuzu’s bed, while Yuzu sat next to him playing on his PSP.

“I ate too much.” Javi complained again.

Yuzu snorted.

“Told you.”

Javi smacked him on the leg.

“Not everyday I get to eat nice Japanese home cooked food.”

Yuzu smiled.

“Javi can come everyday.”

“Yeah, better ask your mom before inviting me. She’s the one doing the cooking.”

“I help. A little.” Yuzu grumbled, elbowing Javi.

“A very little. Extremely little.  _ Poco poco _ .” chortled Javi.

Yuzu huffed, annoyed and pouting, and Javi slung an arm around his neck, pulling him close.

“What are you playing anyway?”

Yuzu tucked himself against Javi and turned the screen towards him.

“This. See, I need to get the gold but first have to defeat the guardians...”

Javi looked down at the screen and lost himself in the game.

It was during this period, before the GPF, that Javi’s feelings started to change. He wasn’t aware yet, but there was a little seed taking root in his heart. It had been planted a few years back, and left ignored and unnurtured. But now it was finally being fed with contact and familiarity, and it started to dig in roots, and stretch out branches. And it was very soon, if given the right light, the right touch, to bloom.

The GPF was being held in Japan, so they all flew together to Japan, where Yuzu would stay the remaining month to train for Nationals.

First day of practice and Javi heard a roar of cheers from the audience. He looked around the rink then back to Brian and finally spotted the reason for the Japanese’s crowd wild enthusiasm: Yuzuru Hanyu was in the house.

Javi skated close to the boards and grabbed his bottle. Yuzu finished talking to Brian and leaned on the boards.

“What are you doing here?”

“I am new Brian assistant coach.” Yuzu said with a cheeky smile.

“Oh man, even when you are not  _ in _ the GPF, you are  _ at _ the GPF. I just can’t shake you.” Javi roughly pushed at Yuzu, who pushed him back. Javi almost lost it on the slippery ice and Yuzu let out a peal of laughter.

“What did I do to deserve this?” Javi complained loudly as he skated away, to both Brian and Yuzu’s laughter.

After that afternoon, Yuzu was at practice more often than not, standing quietly by Brian. Javi was just happy he at least wasn’t there to watch him have a meltdown of a short program. He managed to hold on to a 3rd place by the skin of his teeth and had a lot of work ahead if he wanted to catch up on the free.

His luck wasn’t very long lasting, as both Tracy and Yuzu were waiting for him at the hotel, after a day of practice themselves. Tracy merely gave him a hug and a smile.

“You know what to do tomorrow, Javi. We trust in you. Now you have to trust in yourself.” she said.

Javi nodded, grateful for her and Brian’s support and confidence.

Yuzu on the other hand was as cutting as a newly sharpened blade.

“What you do?” he punched Javi’s shoulder. “You want lose?”

“I get it, Yuzu.” Javi said, pissed off. He was caught off guard by Yuzu’s tight hug.

“Don’t lose, Javi. I don’t make final. I can’t show I win after everything. You have to win Javi. I only happy to lose if you win.”

Javi was too surprised for words. Finally he returned the hug.

“I will, Yuzu. I will win for you.”

Yuzu pulled back and smacked him upside the head.

“Not for me,  _ baka _ . For YOU.”

“ _ Díos mio _ , I can’t do anything right with you.” Javi whined.

“Bring back gold.”

“Ok, ok, I’ll try.”

“Not try. Do.”

“Arghh…”

Yuzu laughed and Brian ushered them all into the hotel restaurant for an early dinner.

The next day Javi was restless. But he felt confident and his jumps in practice had been strong and solid, despite his general jitters. Not helped in the least by the knowledge Yuzuru Hanyu was watching somewhere in the audience.

Finally he took to the ice, people clapped and cheered, the announcer didn’t mangle his name too badly, and as he took his starting position, someone shouted “ _ Vamos Javi! _ ” into the immense arena. Javi let out his breath, smiled at the judges and moved.

Javi had done one of the best skates of his life, and he was drained but ecstatic as he left the ice into Brian’s warm embrace.

“Well done, good fight. I’m proud of you.”

They waited for the scores without too much stress and even then were pleasantly surprised. Only one skater left to compete and Javi had the Gold within his reach. He moved to the green room and commiserated with the other skaters, complaining about soreness and trading funny anecdotes. The last skater received his score and Javi was announced as the winner. He closed his eyes for a second to take it all in, the happiness and the sadness, the struggles and hardships and everything that had led up to this moment.

“Ready?” Brian asked by his side.

“Let’s do this.” Javi nodded.

After the victory ceremony, Brian and Tracy were in the green room with Yuzuru. He hugged Brian and Tracy again, and finally Yuzuru.

“Congratulations on Gold Javi.”

Javi leaned his forehead on Yuzu’s shoulder, suddenly too choked up to talk.

“I did it.” He said, half unbelieving.

“I know Javi would.”

Javi laughed and straightened up, looking Yuzu in the eye.

“Thank you.”

“Ok, guys, let’s go celebrate.” Brian clapped his hands.

After dinner out, they all came back to the hotel, satisfied and tired. The next day Yuzu would move on to Sendai until Nationals, Javi to Spain and his own Nationals, and Brian and Tracy would go back to Toronto.

After getting his room in order and having packed most of his things, Javi pocketed his new medal and headed for Yuzu’s room.

“Hey Yuzu, can I come in?”

”Yes. Was playing game.”

“Of course you were.” Javi smiled. “Come here.”

Javi made them stand in the middle of the room facing each other, and then took out his gold medal and solemnly hung it around Yuzu’s neck. Yuzu looked down at it.

“This medal is also yours.”

“So shiny.” Yuzu said with obvious longing. “But medal is Javi’s.”

Yuzu grabbed the medal and slid it around Javi’s neck. He patted the medal where it rested against his chest. When he looked up, Javi felt an overwhelming feeling of caring, like he wanted to hold on to Yuzu and wrap him up in cotton wool, like something precious and fragile. Like he never wanted to let him go.

Suddenly Yuzu brought their lips together, in a quick, innocent kiss.

Javi’s shock must have been obvious on his face, because Yuzu immediately took a step back, but Javi was quick enough to grab him and pull him back by the shoulders.

“Sorry Javi, sorry.” He bowed his head.

“Yuzu, Yuzu…” Javi cupped Yuzu’s face, making him look back at him. “What are you doing? Are you sure…”

“Yes! Yes. I wanted for a long time.” Yuzu said almost stubbornly. Javi gapped, but Yuzu continued undeterred. “Never had time, skating always first. But this year I have more time.” Yuzu smiled sadly. “Long time rest. Long time away from ice. Then I think maybe Javi don’t want that, not after what happened.”

“Yuzu…”

“But Javi is so kind. And now I think maybe Javi also want…”

Javi should not be surprised that Mr. Overthink Everything Hanyu would spend so much time thinking about this, but Javi had always been the type to do as his gut told him, to much of Brian and his parent’s occasional frustration. And it wasn’t his gut, but the heart pounding in his chest that told him he was gonna burst open unless he did something.

Javi bent forward and kissed Yuzu.

In his heart, the small buds started to bloom.

  
  


They stood kissing for what felt like all night. Javi had had a few experiences with other guys, but none had involved a lot of kissing, and certainly nothing like this, so sweet and soft and unhurried. Yuzu’s lips were smooth and warm and full, and there was just the barest feeling of stubble on his upper lip.

In his past experience, kisses were just a short prelude to the main event, which involved the erection in his pants. But although he definitely had something he needed to deal with down there, he wasn’t so frantic he wasn’t aware of who he was kissing.

He started pausing longer and longer between kisses, until Yuzu finally looked at him, flushed and heavy lidded.

“Want me to go?” Javi checked, going against every fibre in his being.

“One minute.” Yuzu nodded and cuddled close, laying his head on Javi’s shoulder, like a little limpet.

Javi laughed softly and hugged him tightly, petting the hairs sticking out on the back of his neck.

“One more minute.” Yuzu kept mumbling to Javi’s amusement.

“I can stay, you know?” Javi finally asked with a smile only to be met by a stricken look.

“I not want…” Yuzu rushed to say, pushing Javi back.

“Yuzu. Yuzu. I don’t mean for sex. We can just sleep. And kiss a little? But mainly sleep, because I have an early flight tomorrow and I’m beat.”

Yuzu looked at him for a moment, pursing his lips and frowning.

“We sleep.” He finally said, voice commanding.

“Ok.” Javi agreed good-humouredly.

“And maybe kiss a little.” Yuzu added in a much smaller voice.

“Ok.” Javi smiled.

They went about getting ready for bed, and each slid in on opposite sides. Javi laid on his back, head buried in the soft pillow and closed his eyes. He felt Yuzu move close and curl an arm around him.

“Javi sleepy?”

“A little.”

Yuzu laid his head on Javi’s chest and snuggled his cheek there. Javi was so relaxed, with the other’s body warmth and sounds of breathing, he was already half asleep when he felt a kiss on the corner of his lips and someone whispered “goodnight”.

  
  


Javi had hardly ever felt such deep seated satisfaction purely from morning cuddles, but he could definitely see himself getting used to it.

Yuzu was huffing in his neck, almost a vice grip around his ribs, and a hard, muscled thigh in a very sensitive place for Javi right now.

He laid there for a few minutes, enjoying the pleasurable torture, until Yuzu started twitching and moving and mumbling in Japanese. Javi was surprised with the fact that he took ages to wake up properly.

Soft fingers went travelling in a path of discovery up Javi’s stubbled neck, over his chin and onto his lips and Javi kissed the fingertips, feeling Yuzu smile against his neck. He knew the moment Yuzu realized about Javi’s hard on, because Yuzu very suddenly stiffened and stilled. Even his breathing sort of halted.

Javi caressed the back of Yuzu’s neck and felt him slowly relax back against him.

“I’m gonna have to leave soon. I still have to finish packing.” Javi groaned.

“No.”

“What ‘no’?” Javi laughed. “You want me to go to Sendai with you to practice?”

“No.”

“Then what? Shall we stay in bed forever?”

“Yes, forever.”

Javi smiled and kissed the dark, smooth hair.

“I would love to, but I can’t let Raya have my National title.”

Yuzu sprang up onto his knees.

“No. Javi train hard. Javi Spain champion.” He said, in his no nonsense tone.

“There we go. There’s that Hanyu we all know.”

Javi patted Yuzu’s face and rolled out of bed. He groaned and bent a little forward.

“But first I gotta go take care of some business.” He said jokingly.

Yuzu pulled him back to the side of the bed, expression stricken.

“Javi, I want… but I…”

“Yuzu.” He cupped Yuzu’s face. “Listen to me: I will not do anything unless you want, no,  _ say _ you want to. No matter how many mornings I wake up like this. This is just biology. You don’t owe me a thing. Are you listening to me?”

Yuzu nodded, head bowed.

“Now, can I have a kiss?”

And Yuzu got up on his knees in bed, slid his slim arms around Javi’s neck and gave him the sweetest goodbye.

  
  
  



	6. Christmas/New Year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be aware that in this chapter the sexual side of a relationship starts to be discussed and developed. Nothing too explicit (yet).

After winning his Nationals, Javi finally had a little breathing space, in which he could stay in Spain for Christmas, before going back to Toronto for the final stretch before the Olympics.

He kept doing some light practice in a local rink and kept in touch with Brian, who was now back in Japan for Yuzu’s nationals.

Javi thought he was more nervous about the Japan Nationals than he had been about his own. He hadn’t really talked with Yuzu after the GPF, either about their recent personal developments or the more professional subject of skating. But from Brian’s groaning and mumbling on the phone when asked about it, Yuzu must have been turning his coach’s hair white.

On Christmas Day Javi woke up late, to the news that although Yuzu had skated a phenomenal short, he had messed up his free enough to end up in second place.

For the first time in years, Javi was actually looking forward to going back to Toronto after Christmas.

Last day of the year and when Javi walked into the Cricket Club’s rink, there was a familiar black shape on the ice. Javi felt his heart speed up and quite by itself decide to relocate to his throat. He put down his bag and approached the rim of the ice. Yuzu circled around and spotted him. He slowed down and headed to Javi.

“Congratulations on Nationals Javi.”

“Thanks Yuzu.”

Yuzu was going for a quick pat on the shoulder, but Javi pulled him close and hugged him. He let him go and cupped his cheek with one hand.

“You also did well. You got your ticket to the Olympics.”

“Not best in Japan. Only silver.”

“Don’t worry, next one is going to be a Gold one.” Javi winked.

“And Javi is on podium with me.”

“That's the plan.”

“Not plan, do.”

“Very well, your highness.” Javi mock bowed, but Yuzu merely ignored him and skated away.

Javi passed Brian by and clapped him on the shoulder.

“How was Christmas?”

“Stressful.” Brian replied, not hiding the very pointed look at Yuzu. Javi laughed and slid onto the ice and out to warm up.

  
  


First week of the year found Javi waiting in the locker room patiently. He had had an idea, but was not sure whether to put it into to practice and how well it would be received if he did.

Yuzu walked in, mouthing a song, headphones already in his ears. He stopped on spotting Javier and a very becoming blush started creeping up his neck.

“Javi”

“Hey.”

“Javi waiting for me?”

“Yes.”

Yuzu’s blush deepened and Javi couldn’t help a small snort.

“We can talk while you change.”

Yuzu gave him a small indecipherable look before nodding. He sat down next to Javi and started pulling up his pants, boot covers and untying his skates.

“I was thinking we could have dinner, at my place. Talk about the season. About us.”

Yuzu’s bent back tensed. Javi looked at it.

“Or just relax a little. Play a video game. Play with Effie. I’m sure you could use some down time.”

Yuzu straightened and looked at Javi.

“Can I bring my homework?”

“Can you bring… yeah, of course you can.” Javi was slightly surprised with the unexpected question. Did this mean…

“Ok. Tonight?” Javi nodded dumbly. “I tell mum.”

“Right, your mum. Think she’ll be ok with it?”

“Yes.” Yuzu nodded with confidence.

And it was. Yumi Hanyu merely waved nicely at him when he passed by the lounge, where Yuzu was talking to her.

He hurried home and to the shops, gathering everything he needed.

Effie was rolling around a piece of carrot that she had stolen from the chopping block, and Javi was trying to ignore her, when the bell rang.

Javi let Yuzu inside and hurried back to the stove. Yuzu put his backpack down by the table and caught the piece of carrot that Effie gave him.

“Javi cooking?” Yuzu asked with a smile.

“Yes. Just some carrot rice and chicken. Very healthy.”

Yuzu surprised him by coming close and pecking him on the cheek. Javi turned, hand still on the spoon, stirring the boiling rice. Yuzu didn’t move back or away, leaving them only an inch away from each other. Then Yuzu’s hand was on Javi’s neck and they were kissing. Just as suddenly, Yuzu’s lips were barely touching his.

“The rice.” Yuzu reminded him.

“Oh crap.” Javi returned his attention to the pan, Yuzu laughing. Luckily the rice was done, as were the chicken breasts, roasting in the oven.

After dinner, Yuzu grabbed his backpack and pulled his books out. Javi took this as his cue to relax on the sofa with Effie, watching a Spanish football game.

Javi had almost forgotten about his quiet guest and was nodding off, when Yuzu joined him on the sofa. He was too tired to have any decent conversation about feelings and relationships and the future, but he put his arm around Yuzu and they cuddled silently.

“I’m beat, let’s go to bed.” Javi muttered, yawning.

“I sleep here?” Yuzu asked.

Oh, right, another problem of that lack of conversation.

“Uh, not if you don’t want. I’ll call you a cab. Or is your mum picking you up?” Javi hurried to assure Yuzu.

Yuzu smiled.

“I tell mum that I sleep over.”

Javi smiled back.

“Ok. You can use the bathroom first.”

They took turns on the bathroom getting ready for bed, and Javi locked everything up, before heading to the bedroom. He stopped on the doorway. Yuzu was already in bed, completely under the covers, back turned to the door. Even from this far Javi could see the tensed shoulders.

He got into bed and turned off the light. He rolled over to Yuzu and kissed a tense shoulder.

“Sleep well.”

Javi laid on his back and took a deep breath. He closed his eyes in the darkness and felt the mattress give as Yuzu rolled towards him. Yuzu laid a hand on Javi’s chest, on top of his heart, and Javi reached out to cover it with his own.

“Good night.” Yuzu whispered.

Javi smiled quietly and relaxed.

  
  


Javi woke up in a crowded bed. He could feel the vibrations of Effie’s purring and hear the quiet Japanese being whispered. He was laying partly on his side, face buried in a warm neck, arm around a slim waist, a soft hand resting on his arm.

Opening his eyes, he saw Effie curled near Yuzu’s head, looking at him, a hand gently rubbing her chin, while Yuzu whispered to her, and she purred in delight.

Javi reached his arm to her and patted her head. Yuzu turned to him surprised.

“She likes you.” Javi whispered.

“She come to bed and pat at my face.” Yuzu smiled.

“Effie.” Javi grumbled. “I’m sorry she woke you.”

“It was cute.”

“Yeah yeah…” Javi rested his head back on the pillow and closed his eyes.

He felt Yuzu turn to face him and move even closer, tucking his face against his. Javi pecked the skin by his lips and heard the huff of amusement.

“I’m sleeping.”

“Lazy.”

“Yes.” Javi agreed.

And then a warm mouth closed on his lower lip and kissed it. Javi tightened his arm around Yuzu, a sudden flash of arousal running down his spine to places already made sensitive by sleep. He rubbed his half hard crotch against a hard hip and suddenly found himself on his back, Yuzu half on top of him.

In this position he couldn’t reach any part of Yuzu’s body to get some relief, but Yuzu was kissing him sloppy and wet, and Javi was almost distracted from his erection. He let his hands roam, one hand on Yuzu’s ass, the other to his own crotch for a soothing rub, then he moved it to Yuzu’s crotch.

“No.” Yuzu suddenly jumped away, sitting in bed looking slightly startled himself.

Javi remained frozen in place, his own arousal quickly deflating. Yuzu had been soft.

“Sorry, sorry.” Yuzu whispered and ran away. Javi heard the bathroom door bang.

He got up slowly, cursing himself for a fool. He tried the bathroom door and was surprised to find it unlocked. He tapped it softly before opening it.

Yuzu was seating on the closed toilet seat, arms crossed over his chest, looking white as a ghost.

“I’m sorry.” Javi said.

Yuzu shook his head slowly. Javi moved forward and knelt by Yuzu.

“Can I?” Javi rose a hand towards Yuzu’s knee.

Yuzu nodded.

Javi rubbed his palms against Yuzu’s knees, softly softly, trying to be soothing, aware of possible bruising done by training.

“I’m sorry. It’s my fault, I got too carried away and I forgot…”

Yuzu let out a painful moan and hid his face in his hands.

“Yuzu?” Now Javi was really starting to worry. “Talk to me…” he pleaded.

Yuzu finally uncovered his face and put his hands over Javi’s on his knees.

“Is all my fault. Javi only do what is normal. I’m not…” Yuzu sobbed.

“Oh  _ cariño _ .” Javi pulled Yuzu to him and thankfully he basically melted into Javi’s lap, head on his shoulder. “This is not your fault. This was never your fault.” He whispered to Yuzu’s nape.

They knelt on the floor for a long while, until Javi started feeling his legs going to sleep.

“Come on,  _ cari _ , help me up here, my knees are shot. I’m an old skater.” He pecked Yuzu’s hair and felt him snort against his shoulder.

They untangled themselves and got up off the bathroom floor. Javi held out his hand to Yuzu.

“Come on.”

Yuzu took his hand and Javi intertwined their fingers.

“Actually this is my fault. My mama would pull my ear if she knew I’d treated someone like this.” Javi said, while pulling Yuzu back into the bedroom.

He opened the curtains and fluffed the pillows in the bed. He pulled the covers back and pointed.

“In you go.”

Yuzu slowly walked up to the bed and hesitantly sat up on it. Javi made a big show of arranging the pillows on his back exactly so. Then he went to fetch Effie and put her on top of the covers.

“Here we go. Effie will keep you company.”

Yuzu frowned.

“I’ll be right back.”

Javi rushed to the kitchen and rounded up everything he needed. He carried everything back to the bedroom on a big tray.

“Ta-daa!” He put down the tray on the bed with a florish.

Yuzu and Effie stared at the two bowls of cereal with similar sceptical looks.

“It’s breakfast in bed, you two.” Javi had to explain.

Yuzu laughed and Effie jumped off the bed with a disappointed look at her owner.

Javi slid into bed, under the covers.

“Sorry, it’s nothing fancy. It’s all I have in the house. Do you like them?”

“My favourite.” Yuzu smiled softly.

“Ah, excellent.” Javi picked both bowls and handed one to Yuzu.

“I not mean the cereal.” Yuzu said and pecked Javi’s stubbled cheek.

Javi felt his face warm up and hurried to get a big spoonful of cereal in his mouth. He felt Yuzu lean against him and start eating. Javi had no idea what he was doing. But maybe Yuzu would be alright. Maybe they both would.

  
  


“ _ Yamete _ !”

Javi woke up, groggy but startled with such a weird sound.

Next to him in bed, Yuzu was moaning and struggling with the covers.

“Yuzu. Yuzu?”

Javi turned on the light and saw the tears in Yuzu’s face. He touched him softly and Yuzu quieted down. A few seconds later he blinked open his eyes.

“Javi?”

“You were having a bad dream. Are you ok?”

“I wake you?”

“It’s ok.” Javi leaned on one elbow and rested his head on his hand. With the other he wiped an errant tear still on Yuzu’s cheek.

“Sorry.”

“Don’t be. Are you ok? Think you can go back to sleep?”

“Hmm.” Yuzu nodded.

Javi turned away and turned off the light again. He felt Yuzu move to tuck himself against Javi and he curled an arm around him, caressing his back with light fingertips.

“Were you dreaming about what happened?” Javi asked, courageous only in the dark.

“Maybe. I not remember much.” Yuzu replied, playing by the same principle.

“Of the dream?”

“Both.”

“If you want to sleep alone, I can go to the couch.”

“No, Javi good company. Trust. Safe.”

Javi felt a sudden emotion prickle in his eyes and he merely kissed the head resting on his shoulder. Yuzu sighed and relaxed fully.

  
  


The empty ice rink echoed with their laughs. It was after hours and Javi and Yuzu were supposed to be practising for competing in different time zones.

What was actually happening was that they were taking full advantage of a completely empty rink, with no other skaters, coaches or assistants.

They did another turn around the rink at full speed, timing their turns and trying to be faster and faster.

Javi decelerated laughing.

“We are gonna break our necks, Hanyu.”

“Loser.” Yuzu shouted as he skated by and twisted into twizzles, before starting a layback spin and ending with a scratch spin.

Javi tried an hydroblade and ended up sprawled on the ice, while Yuzu cackled.

“ -3.”

Javi laughed good humoured and went into his step sequence. He did his spins and ended with his final pose. Yuzu skated to him and threw himself into his arms. Javi only laughed for a second before Yuzu was grabbing him and kissing him. All his adrenaline from exercise made Javi more than happy to kiss back. In fact, he felt almost desperate for it. He hugged Yuzu tight and let his hands slid down to that full ass. Yuzu groaned against his mouth and Javi pulled him close. Oh, what was that? This was the first time Javi felt Yuzu also aroused.

“Only you would be turned on by doing this in the middle of the rink.” Javi groaned between hungry kisses.

“Javi sexy when he does step sequence.”

Javi moaned and almost bit it onto the ice.

“Come here.” He half pulled, half dragged Yuzu to the rim of the rink, and fell onto the carpeted floor, skates still on the ice, Yuzu on top of him.

Yuzu pinned Javi’s wrists on the floor and oh so slowly rubbed their groins together. Javi felt slightly at disadvantage compared to his usual role in sexual proclivities, but somehow he found this more passive, almost submissive side, very exciting. He groaned and let Yuzu completely control the pace and rhythm and whatever else he wanted, because Javi was more than happy to lay there, pinned by the Japanese man.

He couldn’t stop gazing up at Yuzu’s face, eyes closed and expression perfectly blissed out. He started frowning and whispering something in Japanese, and then he bent down and sloppily kissed Javi, mouth open as he gasped his orgasm, without a thought or care for Javi. Javi came.

Thinking back on it, this had to be the most ridiculous, but also hot, sex experience in his life. Javi laughed and Yuzu smacked him on the shoulder.

“Well, that was…”

“Gross.” Yuzu complained, laying completely limp on his back, next to Javi, on the side of the rink, boots still on the ice.

“But so worth it.” Javi snorted.

  
  


It was something that had been on Javi’s mind, since what happened in the rink, and their first sexual experience. Javi’s experience with guys amounted to a handjob and a blowjob, neither of which he had even attempted with Yuzu. But he knew that’s where they were heading shortly and he couldn’t see any reason for anxiety, as all he wanted was to assure mainly Yuzu’s satisfaction.

However, anything beyond that was likely to be a problem, not only for lack of experience on his part, but because of Yuzu’s traumatic past experience.

Javi knew it was unfair to ambush Javier this way, but they were rooming together for Europeans, he was gay and Javi had a good amount of trust in his fellow compatriot.

“Hey J, can I ask something?” Javi started.

The other Javier stopped messing around with his phone and looked up at Javi.

“Sure, Javi, what’s up?”

“If I wanted to have sex with a guy, what would your…”

“Whoa, whoa, stop right there! What the hell are you talking about?” Javier dropped his phone and turned fully to Javi.

“I just want to know if I was to have sex with a guy, what your advice would be.”

Javier stared back at Javi for a long time, mouth open, before finally seeming to get to grip with the situation.

“Are you coming _out_ to me, or are you coming _ON_ to me?” Javier asked, crossing his arms, still suspicious. “Or are you having me on?”

Javi sighed.

“I guess I’m sort of coming out.”

“So, this isn’t some hypothetical, friend of a friend sort of thing?”

“No.”

Javier looked both surprised and impressed. Then a thought hit him.

“Holy shit, is it Yuzu?”

Javi bit his lip and didn’t reply immediately. Finally he simply nodded. Javier blew out a breath and mouthed ‘wow’ to himself.

“So, what do you want to know?”

“You know what happened to Yuzu?”

“That was true?”

“Yes.”

“Poor Yuzu.”

“Yeah, and I have no idea what I’m doing.” Javi covered his face with his hands, suddenly overwhelmed with everything.

“Javi, Javi, it’s ok.” Javier came over and gave him a hug. “This is isn’t rocket science stuff, you know?” He said with a cheeky smile.

“Thanks. I’m just… I found him, you know, after… I just want it to be good.”

“Oh Javi.” Javier hugged him again. “You and Yuzu are gonna be ok and everything is going to be fantastic. Now, listen to Professor Javier.”

Javi laughed and nodded.

After listening to Javier talk anatomy and practical aspects, Javi thought he had a good idea on proceedings and it wasn’t very different from the sex he knew.

“Thanks J. For everything.”

“You’re welcome.”

“Now if you ever tell Yuzu about this, I’m gonna have to kill you.”

Javier laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cariño - sweetheart, an endearment in general
> 
> Yamete - stop, stop it (an order)


	7. The Olympic Games part 1

Javi went back to Toronto with his confidence renewed, after winning another Europeans, and longing to see Yuzu.

Yuzu however was nowhere to be seen, when Javi arrived at the rink for his practice.

Javi dutifully did his warm up before skating to Brian.

“Where’s Yuzu? I thought he’d be here skating the ice thin.”

“You thought correctly, which is why Hanyu is taking a day off.” Brian said through gritted teeth.

“Yikes. How did he take that suggestion?”

“It wasn’t a suggestion.”

“I’ll go back to my practice.” Javi said quickly. As scary faces went Brian was surely giving Yuzu a run for his money.

After he was done for the day, Javi texted Yuzu and hurried back home, picking up some take-away on his way.

Still, by the time he arrived, there was already a slouched dark shadow by his door, meowing back at Effie through the wood.

“Shove over you two.” Javi struggled with opening the door while dressed in his heavy winter gear, carrying his sport kit and take away.

Effie and Yuzu cuddled while Javi put everything away. Yuzu watched Javi take off his coat and let go of Effie, hurrying into Javi’s warm embrace.

Javi curled his arms around Yuzu’s ridiculous Japan puffer jacket and rubbed his cold nose on Yuzu’s cold cheek, before warm lips met each other. Effie complained between their feet.

“Congratulations, European champion.” Yuzu whispered.

“Thank you. Missed you.” Javi kept the small pecks on those glorious lips he never wanted to be far from ever again.

“Food will be cold.” Yuzu reminded him.

“Hmm, ok let’s eat.” Javi finally surrendered to logic and his stomach.

After dinner and while showing Yuzu his new medal, Javi took the chance to ask.

“What’s up with you? Why are you driving Brian crazy?”

Yuzu sighed and handed the medal back for Javi to put away.

“I still not good. Olympics in a month. I lose. And all because of something not to do with skate and train. Last 4 years, shuut! I need get better, but Brian just say take it easy, not overpractice.”

“And he’s right and you know it.”

“I need win. To show that  _ yarou _ that I win even after what he did.” Yuzu punched his own thigh in emphasis.

“And you will. Come here.” Javi pulled Yuzu into a hug. “You need to trust Brian in this. He has the experience and the distance. He knows you. We all know you. If you are healthy and skate clean, nobody can touch you.”

“I can’t get out my head.” Yuzu sobbed. “What happened.”

“Do you remember it?” Javi asked shocked.

“No. But he say in trial.”

Javi’s head was spinning. Had the trial already been?

“It’s all lies.” Was Javi’s first reaction. “Were you at the trial?”

“No. JSF sent lawyer. We won.”

Javi suspected from Yuzu’s desolate tone that he felt like he hadn’t won anything much. He hugged him tight and caressed his head, while he felt Yuzu’s shoulders shaking. Finally even Effie jumped in between them and started nuzzling against Yuzu. After a while Yuzu let out a small laugh and patted the cat’s head.

“Come on, let’s get ready for bed, I’m beat.”

“Hm.”

After their usual preparations, they got under the covers, and Yuzu didn’t immediately curl against Javi like usual. Javi sighed and reached an arm to touch a little lock of unruly dark hair.

“Goodnight.”

  
  


The next day, Javi waited patiently, until Yuzu was finished with his practice and meekly said goodbye and thank you to Brian before being picked up by his mom, to talk to Brian himself.

They sat on each side of Brian’s desk.

“What the hell happened? There was a trial?” Javi went for it.

“Yes. I was also not aware of it. The JSF took care of everything. They only called Kikuchi and a few people from the rink itself, since the guy ended up confessing everything.”

“And I imagine his ‘confession’ was full of bullshit, the motherfucker.”

“Well, I think it’s probably pretty close to the truth sadly.” Brian sighed. “Did Yuzu tell you this?”

“Yes! He says he wants to practice so he doesn’t have to think about what happened.”

“I know. And trust me, I understand, but he can’t do anymore practice. He’ll overtrain, he’s already on the limit as it is, and he’ll get an injury.”

“Never mind, I’m here now, I’ll help.”

“Ok…” Brian raised an eyebrow. “What exactly does that mean?”

“Uh…” Javi was suddenly caught off guard. His closer relationship with Yuzu was so recent and they had barely been in one place at the same time, that Javi had forgotten all about Brian and Tracy. He knew Yumi knew, or at least suspected, because how could she not when Yuzu spent most nights with Javi. “I’ll help keep Yuzu busy, you know, with games and stuff, not thinking about skating or anything.”

Brian looked suspiciously at him.

“If you can.”

“I’ll try. Thanks Brian.”

Yuzu might have been concerned about the Olympics and his training, but as far as Javi could tell, from the next couple of day’s practices, he was actually in cracking form, pumping out clean runthrough after clean runthrough of a beauty and intricacy beyond compare. Javi felt unpolished and simple by comparison.

Meanwhile Brian had also found for Javi a shortened version of the transcript of Yuzuru’s attacker’s trial, which made Javi both shake with rage and feel deep sorrow at reading it.

And in the blink of an eye, the Olympics where upon them.

Yuzu was flying out the next day with his mom to join Team Japan, while Javi would leave later, with the other Javier and Brian and Tracy, to meet up with Team Spain.

“You give Effie?” Yuzu asked at the cat-less apartment.

“Yeah, my landlady will keep her as usual.” Javi said as he slid into bed and hissed at the cold sheets.

Yuzu giggled and joined him, curling into Javi’s side and sticking his cold bloody feet on Javi’s calves.

“Get off Hanyu. You finally turned into that ice you love so much.” Javi mumbled, hugging Yuzu close and nuzzling his head.

“No.” Yuzu suddenly got up on his hands over Javi. “I hot.” And bent down and kissed him.

Javi giggled a bit between kisses, until Yuzu slid his long fingers into Javi’s hair and laid completely on top of Javi, squirming his way in between Javi’s legs.

“Yuzu?” Javi whispered, throat suddenly dry, and blood flowing fast southwards. “Are you sure about this?”

“Yes. After today no more time for Javi: just practice and media.”

“So what is this? Goodbye?” Javi asked, slightly bitter but knowing Yuzu was right.

“Goodbye and good luck.” Yuzu kissed him softly. “I will be close to Javi and see Javi, but I won’t be able to do this.” He nuzzled against Javi’s neck.

“No.” Admitted Javi forlornly. “Hey, we’ll celebrate. Afterwards.” Javi said with a meaningful look. Yuzu smiled and nodded. Unspoken to avoid bad luck.

“Now, hands on butt.” Yuzu commanded.

Javi laughed out loud before obeying. Since the incident at the ice rink, Yuzu had become quite a fan of frottage. He pulled Yuzu close.

“Bossy.” He sighed into Yuzu’s open mouth.

“Yes…” Yuzu sighed back, before diving into Javi’s mouth and taking both of their breaths away.

  
  


In the days before competition, Javi was too busy with the Spanish delegation and media commitments, that like Yuzu had predicted, the only time both rinkmates were able to spend together was the time designated for practice and preparation. And both Brian and Yuzu were absolutely ruthless with the use of that time for precisely those reasons.

Even Javi felt too nervous to oversleep.

On that very early morning practice, Javi was still warming up, lapping around the rink, when he saw they had some special visitors. He met them by the boards with a smile.

“Habi.” Yumi Hanyu bowed her head.

“Hello, Yumi. Saya.”

It was very rare that Javi met Yuzu’s sister, but whenever he was in Japan for ice shows that included Yuzu, she would eventually attend at least one day. She was his age and a friendly, if shy, Japanese woman.

“How is practice?” Yumi asked.

“It’s going well. Did you just arrive?”

“Yes, we arrive yesterday for competition.”

“Well, no need to worry, Yuzu is in top shape.” Javi winked at the women.

Yumi laughed.

“And Javi?” Saya asked.

“I’m as good as can be expected from an old skater. I’ll try my best.” Javi joked.

“All anybody can do. Ganbatte Javi.”

“Thank you. Enjoy the competition.”

Both women bowed and moved along to go talk to Brian and Yuzu.

  
  


Javi was still wiping the sweat off his face and thinking about untying his skates, when he saw Yuzu take his starting pose on the small screen in the corner of the green room. He bent down to his boots, without taking his eyes off the skater on the screen. The camera did a close up of Yuzu’s expression as he reached one arm out to the audience, his face clearly transmitting all the pain and effort it had taken him to get there.

Finally, the ending pose, and after a moment of silence, there was the roar of applause, and the smile breaking on Yuzu’s face and the knowledge of who was the champion.

Javi finally paid attention to unlacing his skates. He didn’t need to hear the scores to know. In another minute of two, Yuzu came clunking in his guards, followed by Brian carrying Pooh. Javi got up from the plastic chairs and Yuzu went straight for him and into a huge hug.

“I did it.” Yuzu whispered.

“I knew you would.” Javi whispered back as Yuzu laughed and sobbed.

Yuzu pulled back slightly and Javi could see the tears tracking down his cheeks. Javi cupped Yuzu’s face and wiped at the tears with his thumbs. He almost forgot himself for a second and brought their lips together, but the movement of the others around them, and Brian approaching, helped Javi remember where they were.

Brian clapped Javi’s shoulder.

“Well done. You guys have done me proud.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have quite a bit more written (until the off season), but from now on there are large gaps in between scenes, that need to be filled, so the updates will slow considerably.  
I will do my best, thank you for your patience.


	8. The Olympic Games part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A momentous night between Javi and Yuzu and Olympic Gala shenanigans with the usual crew

Javi stepped behind Yuzu and loosely wrapped his arms around his waist. Yuzu rested his arms on top of his and hummed contently.

“I was waiting.” He whispered.

Javi put his chin on Yuzu’s shoulder and pressed his face against Yuzu’s.

“I’m here.” He kissed Yuzu’s neck softly, from behind his ear to where it met shoulder and the cloth of the sweater.

Yuzu turned in the circle of Javi’s arms and pulled his sweatshirt over his head. He slowly slid his fingers under the hem of Javi’s tee, feeling the skin underneath, before grabbing it and pulling it up and off.

In the semi darkness of the room, Javi felt suddenly hyper aware of Yuzu’s naked skin. Even if they had fooled around a bit in bed, it had been safely under the duvet and dressed. He had seen Yuzu in several stages of undress, but usually in the glaring, fluorescent lights of cold dressing rooms.

Javi noticed Yuzu’s intense stare and smiled reassuringly. He let his fingers softly caress a defined pectoral, before stroking them lightly across a hardened nipple.

Yuzu gasped and Javi repeated the gesture a couple of times. Finally Yuzu grabbed onto the front of Javi’s jeans waistband.

“Off.” He hissed.

Javi smiled shamelessly and did quick work of unbuttoning his jeans and pulling then down, underwear and all.

Yuzu gulped as he stared at Javi’s erection. Javi could see the trepidation in his eyes, but also the soft blush dusting the top of his cheeks.

Javi pointed at Yuzu’s track pants, but made no attempt to touch them himself. Yuzu nodded and pulled down his own pants and underwear.

He looked so self aware and nervous, Javi couldn’t resist bringing him into a hug. It was strange hugging a man’s naked body, Javi thought and could feel Yuzu struggling as well, his muscles jumping, tensing and relaxing.

“Show me what you want. I’ll follow your lead.” He whispered to Yuzu.

Yuzu sighed and nodded. He pulled back and stretched a hand out.

“Bed?”

Javi took his hand and let himself be pulled the few steps. Yuzu stopped by the bed, turned around, sat on the side and then pulled himself fully onto the bed. He reclined on the pillows, one knee up, in modesty, and again stretched his hand out to Javi in silent invitation.

Javi knelt up onto the bed and crawled closer, dragging his hands up the sides of Yuzu’s long, muscled legs. Yuzu welcomed him by opening his legs to accommodate Javi’s body, outstretched hand curled around Javi’s neck, and pulled him close for a kiss. Javi relaxed the weight he was holding on his arms and rested it over Yuzu, Yuzu’s thighs cradling his hips, arms curled around his shoulders.

He felt Yuzu relax underneath him and relaxed a bit himself. He was tense not only with arousal, but also with caution for the situation.

“Not too heavy?” He asked with a smile, pecking kisses over Yuzu’s face. Yuzu smiled and closed his eyes in satisfaction.

“No. Feel good.”

Javi nodded and moved his pleasurable work to Yuzu’s neck. Yuzu’s long fingers were kneading into his shoulders, sending shivers down his spine, and making him move restlessly over Yuzu.

Finished with Yuzu’s neck, and still longing for something in his mouth, Javi quickly spotted his next target and slid down Yuzu’s prone body, wasting no time in tonguing a pebbled nipple into his mouth.

Yuzu’s groan, deep with arousal, sent hot shivers down Javi’s back. Yuzu dug one hand hard into Javi’s shoulder, the other into the back of his head, grabbing onto his hair.

Javi slid his arms around Yuzu’s svelte waist and with one spread hand, pulled Yuzu to him. He sucked on the hardened nipple and felt Yuzu arch up, strong thighs compressing his hips between them.

With his other hand, Javi slid it down to Yuzu’s rump and pushed up on it, crushing his pelvis into his chest.

“Javi.” Yuzu keened, head thrown back. He looked utterly lost.

Javi gave him a moment, repositioning himself, before pulling the opposite nipple into his mouth.

Yuzu sighed softly, his nails digging into Javi’s shoulder. Javi tightened his grip on Yuzu’s rump and sucked hard on the little nub in his mouth, and felt Yuzu’s body shiver in his arms.

He rested his forehead on Yuzu’s chest for a second, looking down at Yuzu’s erection. He’d never done this before, but now he wanted to. He knew how good it felt to be on the receiving end and he wanted to give that pleasure to Yuzu. It even aroused him to think about it. Javi slid down between Yuzu’s thighs and rested his hands on them. Javi looked up at Yuzu and couldn’t resist sliding his hands up and down the smooth, pale, milky thighs as they spread apart beautifully. They locked eyes for a long moment and Javi waited until Yuzu nodded, before leaning down and slowly licking a stripe up the underside of Yuzu’s cock.

Yuzu moaned and Javi dedicated himself completely to the blowjob. After some licking, he sucked on the head experimentally, before daring to suck it into his mouth.

He looked up briefly to see how Yuzu was finding his blowjob: Yuzu had one arm thrown over his head, face half buried in the crook of it, expression of pure, exquisite pleasure, eyes closed, mouth slightly open, groaning and gasping and mouthing something.

Javi turned his attention back to Yuzu’s cock and while sucking on the head, softly cradled his balls.

“Javi… Javi…” Yuzu’s hand blindly found Javi’s shoulder and nervelessly patted it.

Javi immediately recognized Yuzu’s urgency and focused on sucking as much of Yuzu’s erection into his mouth as he could take, until he felt Yuzuru come. He almost came himself.

Javi waited until he felt the cock in his mouth start to soften, before letting it go slowly. He turned to grab one corner of the sheet and spit out semen and saliva and wipe his mouth. He gave his own erection a soothing stroke and moved up on the bed, hands sliding up on the outside of Yuzu’s legs, closing his spread thighs, and tucking himself next to the silent and relaxed body. Javi rested his head lightly on Yuzu’s arm and lovingly bumped his nose against Yuzu’s.

Yuzu languidly brought his other arm to Javi’s neck and turned sideways, moving close to Javi, who welcomed him into a warm hug.

“Okay?” Javi whispered. He felt Yuzu nod against him. Javi threaded his fingers between Yuzu’s silky, dark hair. He felt good and accomplished and brave. He felt like he had just won a gold medal. It was exhilarating, and he hadn’t even come.

Yuzu was huffing into Javi’s neck and sliding one muscular leg between Javi’s. It brought memories of that first kiss and that first night together, and the morning after. What was definitely new was the long fingered hand sliding down Javi’s chest and shyly touching the tip of his erection.

“Yuzu…” Javi breathed into Yuzu’s temple. He tensed as he let Yuzu’s fingers explore.

“Javi?”

Javi opened his eyes and looked down at Yuzu looking up at him, questioningly.

“Good?” Yuzu asked timidly.

Javi laughed and cupped one hand to the side of Yuzu’s face, kissing him deeply. He felt Yuzu gain courage, wrapping a warm and sweaty palm around his erection and start stroking him harder, faster, confidently.

He knew he was babbling nonsense in english and spanish, as Yuzu warm hand pulled a deep orgasm from him. Yuzu finally shut him up with a kiss and a slick tongue Javi could suck on, while he came down from that utter bliss.

Finally he felt Yuzu move away for a minute, before coming back and wiping his belly with something. He groaned and struggled with opening his eyes. Yuzu was softly cleaning his stomach and cock with some kind of flannel.

“Come here.” Javi whispered, throat rough, arm outstretched, asking for Yuzu.

Yuzu smiled softly and moved into Javi’s arms. They cuddled for a few minutes and Javi was halfway asleep when he felt Yuzu whisper against his naked shoulder.

“_ I love you. _”

Javi tightened his hold on Yuzu, took a deep breath and fell asleep.

  
  


For a change, Javi didn’t wake up with a sudden jolt of awareness. He floated to consciousness slowly, delighting in the warmth around him, the slight soreness in his muscles, the smallest hum of pleasure still tingling on his nerves.

He opened his eyes and it wasn’t even light yet. He groaned contentedly and did a full body stretch. His arm touched the other bed occupant and Javi grinned in giddy joy. He was totally and completely done for. Smitten.

Javi turned on his side and spooned Yuzu’s warm, naked body. That fabulous ass, and if he was being honest with himself, a long time obsession of his, was right against his crotch, and Javi could slide his arms around that tiny waist of rock hard abs. Javi slowly pecked kisses up one shoulder, the side of the neck, until he reached an ear.

“I love you.” He whispered.

Yuzuru turned his face slowly, eyes still closed, and Javi kissed his swollen lips.

“I love you.” He repeated.

Yuzu turned completely so he was facing Javi, inside the circle of his arms. Javi’s body half on top of him, their naked bodies close and entwined. Yuzu touched Javi’s stubbled face softly, only fingertips really, enough to keep him close so they both breathed the hot air between them. He nuzzled his nose against Javi’s and closed his eyes in delight as Javi whispered what Yuzu suspected were ‘I love you’s in different languages.

Yuzu opened his lips and let Javi plunge inside his warmth. They kissed deeply for a while, too intent on their connection and the words shared between them.

The distant sound of an alarm interrupted their blissful unawareness and Yuzu giggled adorably, making Javi want to kiss him even more.

“Javi.” Yuzu complained in his funnily nasal accent. “We must go to gala practice.”

“No.” Javi cupped his face in his hands and kissed the tip of that wrinkly nose.

“Yes.”

“No. Now that I finally got you, I’m not letting go.”

“Javi so silly.” Yuzu curled his arms around Javi’s neck and petted the back of his head, fingers threading through his hair.

He felt Javi’s hands wander down and up his sides and giggled.

“Javi only love me naked.”

“Well, I can’t say it doesn’t help.” Javi laughed.

  
  


“Congrats Javi!” Alex skated close and bumped an elbow against Javi’s side.

Javi grinned proudly.

“Thanks.”

Alex guffawed.

“You know I’m not talking about the medal, right?”

“W-what? Then what…?”

“It’s just that we’ve known each other for a while, right? Through good and bad? And I seriously have never seen you looking so well laid before. That must have been some celebration! Didn’t know you had a new girl.”

Alex winked and smiled at Javi’s growing blush.

“I don’t!” Javi managed to protest.

“It’s fine by me, my dude. Happy you are happy.” Alex kept chortling. “Oh, hey, here comes another happy dude. Yuzu!”

Javi almost choked on his own tongue as Yuzu smiled and skated closer. Alex threw an arm over the Japanese man.

“How you doing Yuzu? Happy?”

“Happy with medal, yes.”

“I knew it. What about Javi? Aren’t you happy for him?”

Yuzu’s face scrunched into a scary expression, until he could finally find the words he was looking for.

“Happy, yes, but more proud.” He nodded. “Yes, proud.”

Javi’s frown melted into a barely concealed smitten smile.

“I skate with Javi long time. I know he can get medal. Just lazy.”

“Hey!” Javi interrupted as Alex started giggling.

“Yeah, you’re not getting compliments out of that one _ that _ easily.” Alex pointed out.

“Is true. Javi good skater. Javi reason I move to Toronto. Big quad sal. I like. I want to train with Javi, so I can see he jump quads everyday.”

“Really?” Asked Alex impressed. “Did you know that?” He asked an increasingly red Javi.

“Yes.” The Spaniard managed to squeak.

It was one thing to hear Brian say it, or hear Yuzu say it on TV, but to have the man saying it right to your face was on a level Javi had never considered. His heart was pounding, he could feel his face burning, he felt his arms tingling, and he was highly suspicious he was either about to have a heart attack, a panic attack or just a newly discovered “Yuzu attack”.

“Javi keep good mood in practice. Help when I’m stressed or unhappy with skate.”

“Sounds like Javi, alright. Wait a second, Maia is calling me, be right back.”

Alex took off, leaving Javi and Yuzu staring at each other.

“Why are you saying all that?” Javi whispered.

“Is true. I owe all my wins to Javi.”

“No, you don’t. What about Brian?”

“Brian very important. But Brian without Javi, not the same.”

Javi took a deep breath and gazed deeply into Yuzu’s shiny eyes. He had an inkling the way he was feeling now, Yuzu had been feeling for him for a long time.

“I want to kiss you.” He whispered.

Yuzu threw his head back and laughed. A few heads turned their way and smiled at the frequent sight of the two friends and rinkmates talking and laughing.

Yuzu skated close, almost as if his blades had slipped, and bumped against Javi.

“Later.”

“You can’t say those things to me in public.” Javi pulled Yuzu by his warming jacket and Yuzu leaned closer. Javi cupped one hand on Yuzu’s neck and whispered in his ear. “I love you.”

He tried to add a sneaky peck on that ear, but Yuzu swiftly moved backwards and away, a slight blush illuminating the tops of his cheeks.

“Aren’t you gonna say anything?” Javi complained as Yuzu skated away.

A smile and a warm glance was all the answer he got.

  
  


Javi never thought he would be in this position, but when it came to Yuzuru Hanyu, he thirsted for him like a man lost in the desert thirsts for water.

And one of the most delightful and arousing things he could do was break that iron control into pieces with a blowjob. Oh, how Javi loved giving Yuzu a blowjob and watching that sleek, hard body tremble under his hands, by the power of his mouth.

Javi finished and wiped his mouth with the back of a hand. He softly caressed the prone, naked body laid out beside him in glorious relaxation and pleasure.

Yuzu stretched languidly, completely unashamed of his nakedness. Javi stretched himself next to him and kissed a warm, blushed cheek. Yuzu nuzzled against him, almost like Effie would, and sighed.

Javi moved away, to the soft grumble from Yuzu, to grab the covers and pull them over both of them, before rearranging himself back against Yuzu and closing his eyes.

  
  
  
  



End file.
